


Trapped

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: F/M, Humor, Just Wing and Shelby being goofs, One Shot, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: "I'm going to guess that you're not getting up any time soon.""Nope!" She said, her voice slightly muffled, "You're comfortable.""Well guess I'm stuck here.""You sure are, Big Guy!" She chuckled.
Relationships: Wing Fanchu/Shelby Trinity
Kudos: 2





	Trapped

"And then you just connect the USB drive here then-"

"Yawn!" Shelby yelled, rolling her eyes, "God this is boring, Otto."

"Hey!"

The four were in Wing and Otto's room. Otto and Laura were busy with some weird contraption. Wing was laying on his bed, Shelby sitting next to them. He was busy looking through his blackbox, not paying attention to the situation.

"Oh come on Shel, leave him alone." Laura said with a laugh.

"At least you understand what the fuck he's talking about. Big Guy over here gave up trying to understand an hour ago." Shelby said, motioning towards Wing. 

"Hey Wing!" Otto called for his friend, who quickly snapped his attention away from the device in his hand.

"Huh? What? Was I supposed to be listening?" He quickly sat up, putting his blackbox down.

"I'd appreciate it if you guys did listen."

Shelby groaned and leaned back against Wing, "And _we'd_ appreciate it if you'd stop being so _boring_."

"Fine! Maybe Franz and Nigel will listen to us." Otto stood and collected the items he had scattered on the floor. 

"Good luck!" Shelby shouted as the two left the room. She looked up at Wing, "Well, what now?" She stopped leaning against him and stared him in the eyes. After a few minutes of eye contact, she lunged forward, knocking him down onto the bed. He let out a loud yelp of surprise.

"Gah! What was that for, Shel?"

"I've got you trapped now!"

"You do know I can easily pick you up, right?"

"Ohh teasing? _You_ teasing?" She cackled, "I must be dreaming!"

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. He gave a small smile, "I'm going to guess that you're not getting up any time soon."

"Nope!" She said, her voice slightly muffled, "You're comfortable."

"Well guess I'm stuck here."

"You sure are, Big Guy!" She chuckled. 

"Hmm." He carefully placed a hand on her side, quickly moving it away when she flinched. Though, it wasn't as if she was hurt. It was as if-

"Hey! I'm tickli-" she cut herself off, quickly realizing her mistake. "Oh no."

He grinned, "Ticklish?" 

"No I'm n- GAH! HEY STOP THAT!" She laughed as he started to tickle her, "WING!!" she shrieked with laughter, pushing herself away. Unfortunately, that caused her to go tumbling off the side of the bed.

"Are you ok Shel?"

"I take that back," she huffed, sitting up," You're no longer comfortable."

"Oh dear, I am hurt." 

"Oh sarcasm!" She said before she climbed back onto the bed, "You're _finally_ learning!"

"I am near you and Otto all day."

"Very true," She flopped back on top of him, "I'm going to trust you. Don't try anything, Big Guy."

"I won't." He chuckled. She rested her head on his chest again. They laid there in silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke, "Comfy again?"

"Mhm." She responded. She sounded half asleep. _Oh I really am going to be stuck here, he thought_.

He stared at the ceiling for a while, listening to her soft breathing. It was nice to have some time alone with her. He was getting sick of listening to Shelby and Otto go back and forth with their insults. 

He carefully wrapped his arms around her, causing her to groan a bit, but luckily she didn't wake up.

He soon realized he was feeling tired as well. 

_Well, I clearly have no other choice,_ he thought with a smile _, after all, I've been trapped by the Wraith herself._

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time." Otto mumbled as he and Laura were walking back to his room.

"At least Nigel listened. Kinda."

"That is true." He stood in front of the door, "I wonder what the other two are up to?"

His question was soon answered when he opened the door. They were both fast asleep, Shelby laying on top of Wing with her head buried into his chest.

Otto started to snicker, "How is she still asleep with him snoring loud as fuck!"

"She can be a heavy sleeper at times."

"I am so going to use this against her."

Laura rolled her eyes, "Of course you are. Come on, let's go finish this up in the library."

"What? Are you afraid of waking them up?"

She dragged him out, "I'm not afraid, I'm being respectful. Maybe you should learn respect."

"Oh! I am _insulted_!" He put his hand up to his chest as if he was shot, "I've been slandered!"

"Whatever drama king."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I start projecting at the tickle scene? Yes. If I'm ticklish to the point I can't be touched on the side then so is Shelby. Also I'm suffering from writers block rn so this was just an attempt to get out of it


End file.
